User blog:Aniju Aura/Artwork
I felt like having a blog where I can post all my art I post on this wikia. Helps me keeps track of things. Aniju and Dante Pictures of my two main OCs My Little Dante and Aniju.jpg|First ponified Aniju and Dante Aniju Unicorn.jpg|Aniju Dante Royal Pony.jpg|Dante's profile picture Aniju Changeling.jpg|Aniju in Changeling form DanteChangeling.jpg|Dante in Changeling form Aniju Pony.jpg|Aniju profile Dante Pony.jpg|Dante's profile Dante Sleepy Time.jpg|"Why do you hurt me this way, Lightning?" Danju.png|Danju Anante.png|Ananta Darwin.png|Darwin Vialli.png|Vialli DantexAniju HH.png|Wuv Chu AnijuxDante Stare.png|You've succeefully captured Aniju and Dante's attention!!! Dante CH.png|Toxic Dante Vialli, Dante and Aniju.png|Vialli with adult Dante and Aniju Aniju MLP.png|The cloud in the sky looks like Mickey Mouse! Hi Aniju.png|Hi! Traditional Unicorn Aniju.png|Aniju as a Traditional Unicorn Ivory Pictures of the ponies in Ivory. Ponified OCs.jpg|Brook, Bree, Banshee, J. Alfred, Maroitz, Carrie, Treva, Slasho, Sid Vicious and Ernesto Olly Monkulus Jasper Ponies.jpg|Olly, Monkulus and Jasper Tumble Step.jpg|Tumble Step Jet Headshot.jpg|Jet's scar Jet.jpg|Jet playing his guitar Jet Black.jpg|Jet Black Artemis.jpg|Artemis Ziggy.jpg|Ziggy Lovaas.jpg|Lovaas Gungho.jpg|Gungho ErnestoMLP.jpg|Ernesto as a pegasus Ernesto Human Form.jpg|Ernesto as a human Adorable Davey.jpg|Cuteling Davey Flying.jpg|Davey enjoy flying Cute Davey.jpg|Adorable Davey Davey.jpg|Davey Celipscra, Skipsalou and Valruma.jpg|Celipscra, Skipsalou and Vulruma Skipsalou Doodles.jpg|Skipsalou Rith.jpg|Rith Crosis the Purger.jpg|Crosis Nabby.jpg|Nabby Kodiak.jpg|Kodiak Nabby Trotting.jpg|Nabby likes being a unicorn Ruffian Shuffle Ponies.jpg|Ruffian, Shuffle, unnamed pony simply called "Mullet" and another unnamed pony Sid Vicious, Treva, Slasho and Jasper.jpg|Sid Vicious, Treva, Slasho and Jasper RuffianxShuffleSmoke.jpg|In Yo Face Benji&Dante.JPG|Dante and Benji Benji BW.jpg|Benji flying Benji.jpg|Benji Brightwing BenjiZB.JPG|Zombie Benji JTZB.JPG|Zombie JT What.jpg|What Gungho Gun.jpg|The Cowboy Little Lightning.jpg|Little Lightning Ernesto Human Form.jpg|Ernesto Kine Blackberry.jpg|Kine Blackberry Lutin Snotbubble Blackberry .jpg|Lutin Blackberry Snotbubble.jpg|Happy Snotbubble Dylan Silverweed.jpg|Dylan Silverweed Hollyfrost Pony.JPG|Hollyfrost FanArt Art work of other people's OCs. Zino Zee.jpg|Zino LightningRocks.jpg|Lightning LightingCloud.jpg|Damn awesomeness DaveyMaxx.jpg|Davey and Maxx Davey and Thunder Sword.jpg|Davey having a staring contest with Thunder Sword Davey and Marisa.jpg|Marisa singing to Davey UnlikelyMind.jpg|Unlikely Mind BluesJam&Aniju.JPG|Wolf Blues Jame and Aniju JTandMarisa.JPG|JT and Marisa Dante and Little Lightning.jpg|Little Lightning's parents Human Destroyers.jpg|Human version of the Destroyers Chibi Destroyers.jpg|Doodles of Human Destroyers with Dante and Jasper AnijuandBluesJam.JPG|Human Blues Jam and Aniju AnijuxBluesJam.jpg|Blues Jam and Aniju doodles Blues Jame WolfieSK.jpg|Wolfie Blues Jam Sketch Scope Pony.png|Scope Pope Ratchet Pony.png|Ratchet without his Clank Emberblitz and Sky Dash.png|Emberblitz and Sky Dash Hallen and Trivial Ponies.png|"Don't touch me..." Squad C Ponies.png|Squad C Ponies Base Art For any art I may use a base for. Aniju and Dante Brohoof.jpg|Hoofing the Bro Aniju and Slasho Pony.png|Intocixation Slasho, Treva and Aniju Group.png|"They must pay..." Amber and Aniju Pony Base.png|Amber tastes like Tree Sap Treva Pony Base.png|Treva Jasper Pony Base.png|Jasper Sid Vicious Pony Base.png|Sid Vicious Dante and Lightning Ride.png|"Giddy up Lightning!" Dante and Davey Pony Base.png|Davey and Dante Dante and Aniju BP.jpg|Aniju and Dante Shuffle and Ruffian Pony Base.jpg|Shuffle and Ruffian Ghost Unicorn Pony.png|Ghost Unicorn Pony Ghost Pegasus Pony.png|Ghost Pegasus Pony Ghost Pony.png|Ghost Earth Pony Banshee Pony.png|Banshee Phantom Monkulus Pony.png|Monkulus Slasho Pony.png|Slasho pounce! Ghost Alicorn Pony.png|Male Alicorn Ghost Pony Mustang Bros.png|Geo, Ike, Mich, Leo, Nathan and Ondre Onbre Pony.png|Onbre Anderson as a pony Ike Pony.png|Isaac aka Ike Nathan Pony.png|Nathan as a pony Mich Pony.png|Mich as a pony Leo.png|Leonardo Izzy DeVan Shayla.png|Shayla Shadeheart Aniju and Shayla.png|Aniju and Shayla Jasper and Lone Star.png|Lone Star's Worest Nightmare Neon Lights.png|Neon Lights Neon Headphones.png|Neon listening to music Neon EG 2.png|Neon in her school outfit Neon EG.png|Neon in her rave outfit ShuffLE EG.png|Shuffle in Equestria Girls Style Ruffian EG.png|Ruffian in Equestria Girls Style Zino EG.png|Zino in Equestria Girls Lightning EG.png|Lightning in Equestria Girls Cutthroat.png|Cutthroat Hangnail Singing.png|Hangnail Dot Hack.png|Dot Hack Sly Owl.png|Sly Owl Ewok.jpg|Ewok Filly Wishing Star.png|My signature is is scaring Wishing Star Ruby EG.png|Ruby Rosie EG.png|Rosie Maxx EG.png|Maxx Amber EG.png|Amber Moonlight Glare.png|Moonlight Glare Lone Star EG.png|Lone Star Crosis EG.png|Crosis Rith EG.png|Rith Skipsalou EG.png|Skipsalou Hawkmoth.png|Hawkmoth Moray.png|Moray Cyberpunk Ponies.png|Cyberpunk ponies Roth.png|Roth Sweet Dreams.png|Sweet Dreams IVPonies.png|They're pissed about something Phor Pony.png|Phor Luv Bytes Pony.png|Luv Bytes Teals Pony.png|Teals Humans Ponies Pictures of ponies as humans. Human Destroyers.jpg|The Destroyers as humans Ernesto Human Form.jpg|Ernesto in his true form Chibi Destroyers.jpg|Doodle of chibi Destroyers with Dante and Jasper Mustang Bros SK.jpg|Leo, Nathan, Mich, Geo, Ike and Ondre Sweet Dreams Human.JPG|Sweet Dreams as a Human Comics Stories I drew up. TS1.jpg|Tumble's mother kicks him out TS2.JPG|Look a butterfly TS3.JPG|Oh Gravity Work TS4.JPG|It's Dante! TS5.JPG|This one made me sad TS6.JPG|Ernesto to the rescue! TS7.JPG|Look the Butterfly again! SnotKine.JPG|Kine and Snotbubble EGC.png|Hello Mr. Sexy EGC2.png|Your hair Trance EGC3.png|Sometimes Trance is brutally honest EGC4.png|Based off of my own experinces Category:Blog posts